Addiction
by Crystalas
Summary: Jack becomes trapped by the monkey staff and lost in the moutains, will he be able to find his way home and cure himself before loosing his humanity to his fav Shengongwu?
1. life as a human sucks!

Is it me or does Jack really loves the monkey staff, at every opportunity to hold it in the cartoon he does and in one incident he gets tricked into turning into a monkey completely!

In another way we've also seen how Shen-gong-wu can turn pretty nasty, changing their owners into monsters.

Well here's my question what would happen if Jack got a little too attached to the monkey staff?

**Addiction**

**Chapter one: life as a human sucks!!**

Jack stormed in and slumped down, throwing down a soggy school bag that made a disgusting squelch noise as it hit the floor. This was the end result of someone thinking it would be hilarious to try and flush his bag down the loo and then give him a swirly when offering to help him get it out.

God it sucked going to high school, if it wasn't the pupils it was the teachers they always thought he cheated. If Jack cheated anything it was PE he could train for years but all he had to show for all his showdowns and chasing around was bruises and a skinny frame.

There in the corner stood his salvation, the only thing of late that made him feel better and happy.

The monkey staff.

He took it up and held it close as he felt the changes begin, fur sprouted as his spine grew longer and became a tail. His toes grew longer and finger like and the instincts came flowing in sweeping away and horrible feelings he had.

Made sense really have you ever seen a depressed monkey? Do monkeys get sad or angry if someone flushes their homework down the loo or if their parents ignore them.

Nope, not at all monkey love swinging around and having fun!

Jack leapt out into the garden and headed to the little wood at the bottom, he clambered up into his little fun place. This was tonnes of ropes and tyres and all sorts hanging from the branches making the tree tops a monkey paradise. He swung around on a branch relishing the feeling of the hard rough wood around his toes and he chewed on a banana.

Times like this he would have contemplated on staying like this, but no not since Chase had tricked him into holding it for so long he forgot he was human! Losing his humanity altogether was where he drew the line.

Jack swung around to look at his Detect-o-bot bleeping at him; he somersaulted down and activated his Heli-bot so that he took flight before he hit the ground.

As he flew he began to regret not thinking it through and getting his jet or some sort of sheltered transport. A big storm was looming overheard and Jack was already getting soaked and the wind howled around him yanking him from his course.

He put his goggles over his eyes to shield them and then flew down into the trees; he grasped the Monkey Staff and began to sprint across the tree tops instead.

Thunder rumbled overhead and Jack spun around to see a lash of lightning crack down like a whip, he barely dodged it but the branch he grasped had broken away he fell crashing into branch after branch. He fell to the floor with a sickening crunch and glanced up just to see the Xiaolin Dragons fly over head, his entire body ached and hurt but the darkness loamed in like a tidal wave…

It was nearing midnight as a circus wagon trailed past, the rain lashing down and the winds whipping the tent flaps dangerously, the ringleader stopped when he saw a crumpled form by the road.

A human monkey wearing black rags with wild red hair and pale skin, a rarity if he ever saw one; it was unconscious no doubt knocked down in the storm. He could see the blood trickling out from it's leg.

"You two carry this thing into the back wagon and tend to its wounds" he barked "Then placed it in one of the cages"

The monkey whimpered as they picked him up roughly and dragged him back, as the wrapped his leg up Jack opened his eyes groggily for a second.

"uuhh… where am I?" he whispered "Where…"

Then darkness claimed him again…


	2. Monkey freak? NO WAY!

**Chapter 2: Monkey boy? NO WAY!!**

Jack awoke his leg aching like anything and his back felt like someone had put a knot in it, he clambered up to find himself in a cage with hay all over the floor and a few nailed on dead branches and a tyre swing.

'Okay this is weird' Jack thought and looked around, when he tried to walk a sharp pain shoot up his leg and he winced. His leg was bandaged up tightly; he tested it and found it was painful to put weight on it.

"Come and see the Monkey freak!" a voice bellowed scaring Jack out of his wits and he leapt up as a man came up followed by a small crowd. They looked and stared at him as they muttered in awe and horror.

"What the hell are you looking at? Never seen a Goth in a cage before?" was what Jack was gonna say but…

"Eek! EEK! OOH OHH! AaoAAH!" was all that came out, Jack covered in his mouth and realised it was a snout! He looked down to see he was covered in fur, and had a tail.

"I'm still a monkey!" He shrieked which came out as garbled just as before. As they moved on he slumped down and the smiled.

'I'm getting too up tight about this, all I have to do is let go of the monkey staff and 'poof' I'm a human and whoever stuffed me in here gets a lawsuit!' Jack thought to himself and yanked the monkey staff from his tail where it was held…well tried to…

It refused to come off, a gold glow appeared every time he yanked at it. He held it in his hand but then his fist was wrapped around tightly like glue.

"Come off you crazy stick…" He growled as he tugged at it with his other hand "I said…Let….GO!" But this only resulted in Jack falling backwards and the monkey Staff relocating itself around his tail.

"Okay lets be calm about this…" Jack muttered "AAGRH! How can I if this thing don't let go I'm gonna be stuck as a monkey and stuck in here!" He shrieked.

"See we're hungry are we?" came a voice "I found you in the wood two days ago; you've been sleeping like a baby since!"

'TWO DAYS!!!!' Jack thought 'No wonder why I can't get rid of this thing! It only took me one day to completely forget I was human…wait hold up…how come I still can remember?'

A ripe old Banana was shoved through the bars with equally ripe apples which didn't bounced they sloshed as they hit the hard floor. He picked them up and looked at them.

"Euugh" he groaned "you don't actually expect me to eat them?" he demanded but once again it only came out as a grumbled chatter.

"Eat up, as soon as that leg's healed you're earning ya keep!" the man grumbled and then walked off; Jack looked at the fruit with disgust but nibbled it carefully trying to keep clear of the dark patches. He looked around to find a small bowl of water, he walked over to it and saw that he barely looked human, he wore rags of his old clothes and his goggles must have been knocked off when he fell. He glanced out of the cage bars to see a ring of cages all with dead weird animals in them most of them looked like there were stitched up from different animals. One was an iguana with bat wings stitched onto its back and above its cage was a sign saying 'dragon' another was a red bird with glitter splattered on it and was called a 'phoenix'.

"Sheesh so I'm in a freak show…you know for some odd reason I'm not really surprised" Jack muttered "Wuya always said I should be in one"

Jack waited for night to come before he attempted to escape, just as the last light went out in the circus camp he took off his Heli-bot and rummaged around till he found a blow torch. He leapt up to the lock and melted it away and then smashed the remains with the monkey staff. He made a run for it but because his leg was hurt he could just manage a speed walk, he was just at the edge of the encampment when he tripped and a number of bells rang out into the night. He spun around to see a line attached to a bunch of bells.

"CRUD!" he yelped as he heard the circus people rush out, he ran only to winced and trip over his bad leg. He scrambled up they came and threw a net over him he screeched and tried to rip the net but he screamed in pain as he felt a jolt of electricity rush through him. He fell slump and looked up as the circus leader held an electric prod.

"Oh shi…" he whispered as one of them knocked him unconscious.

He woke up the next morning and his side ached like some one had fried it with a hot frying pan. The circus leader stood there his face one of thunder.

"Listen here you monkey boy freak" he hissed "You're my main attraction so get used to it!" and then he grinned and held up his Heli-bot.

"And to make sure you don't go wanders again I'll take away your toys!" he chuckled but stopped when Jack gave him the middle finger salute and the growled.

"You're no ordinary monkey that's for sure"

"No shit Sherlock!" Jack yelled but it came out as an angry screech.

"You'll be better behaved without any food and water for three days" the Circus leader declared and walked off. Jack yelled out more things that no kid his age should know but all it came out as monkey gibber. He sighed and slumped down and looked around.

'I've got to get out of here' he thought.

But the troubles had just begun for Jack…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: of instincts and monkeys…**

It had been three days and no food or water was given to Jack, his stomach growled like enraged lion and it felt he had a black hole in his gut. His tongue was like sandpaper which didn't help his attempts of trying to regain his ability to talk.

What was more of a problem was every now and again he would forget things, serious things like his name and who he was. At one horrible moment Jack had almost forgot that he was even human, he winced and grasped his head.

"No I'm not going through that again!" Jack hissed "I. Am. Human!"

Just then the Circus boss came up to the cage with a very nasty grin, he grabbed Jack and tied a chain around his neck and yanked him from the cage.

"We've got to break you in haven't we? Luckily I know just how to…"

Jack was shoved in what looked like a pit, there was nothing to climb or hide behind, he looked around as a guy dropped in holding a whip grinning. Jack smirked as they eyed each other up.

"The big fat slob against a nimble monkey boy? Feh it'll be like me going up against Chase Young…oh wait that came out wrong!" the man kept trying to hit Jack but he leapt out of the way again and again, he then swung around and kicked the man in the chest. That man clambered out and another came in, this one wielding a piece of chain, and once again Jack found himself dodging flails and whips and each time Jack got rid of one another would come in.

By the end Jack was breathing heavily, completely exhausted his body trembling, and every fibre in his body to scream 'let me sit down and sleep!' The Circus leader leapt down as two more people hung out some hoops.

"Now for those who have no idea how to tame a beastie such as this, I will show ya. First you wear it down…"

Jack made a leap but he was so tired it was sluggish and the circus leader dodged it.

"So the little bugger won't give you no lip…or tooth!" he then unfurled his electric prod and then pointed at the hoop.

"JUMP!" he barked.

"Get screwed!" Jack muttered the man jabbed the prod forward and stabbed Jack, Jack flinched back and whimpered.

"Now jump!" he barked again, Jack leapt through the hoop just to shut him up. The man grinned and jabbed the prod again.

"Again!" he barked and Jack looked up at him angrily.

"I just did it!" he saw the prod come towards him and he leapt through the hoop. They continued this for hours and by the end of it all Jack obeyed his commands more to the reasons he knew he would get hurt if he didn't and he didn't have the energy left to dodge the blows or resist.

"Good boy" the circus leader cackled and Jack looked up at him sadly, he was dragged back to his cage and Jack went in listlessly. He slumped down on the floor and looked up at the night sky.

"God I know you exist and so far you've used my life as a cosmic joke book but please…just this once…help me!" Jack whimpered.

So it went on from there really, for about two weeks the circus travelled around and Jack performed by doing tricks like dancing to music and leaping through flaming hoops.

Each night Jack would have to battle the instincts that were slowly becoming stronger by the day, they would parade him around villages and people would come and stare at him. Jack had given up asking for help because he knew none of them understood a word he said, all he did was sit there and looked at them sadly wishing sooner or later someone he knew would come and say 'Hey wait a sec…that's Jack!" and save him. At first he was hoping for one of his allies or jackbots or even Chase…hell even the Xiaolin Dragons! By the end of it he would have settled with someone like Katnappe or Hannibal coming to his rescue.

But no one did.

It was one night while they were moving on to the next town Jack saw it, Mount Hong the mountain near the Xiaolin Temple and his only hope.

"Hey boss are we gonna try and set up on the other side, I heard there's a village on the other side" the guy driving his cart asked.

"Don't be daft!" The man snapped "On the other side are those animal-loving bastard monks, if those twats saw our main attraction they would try and stop us"

"That's what I'm counting on!" Jack muttered.

"Nah after this we heard west"

"No!" Jack whimpered if they went west they'd head away from the temple! He had to escape now or never!

2


	4. escape to the mountains

**Chapter 4: Escape to the mountains!**

Jack looked around for any means of escape but none showed themselves, it was late at night as the circus was setting up for the night and a man stumbled past holding a whiskey bottle.

"Have you finished securing those cages??" came a voice.

"Yeah almost" the man slurred "Why do I have to do it all, secure my arse most of em' aren't even real!" he took a swig and then looked at Jack with a little grin.

"You ain't going no where's are ya?" he cackled.

"No but I will be now!" Jack said and conked him on the head with his staff, as the man slumped he grabbed the tool he had in his hand.

"A monkey wrench?" he demanded "Oh very funny God nice one!" he moaned and got to work…

Jack had managed to slip by the line that alerted them of his first attempt when he heard a loud bang; he spun around to find that the circus people were after them! He ran as fast as he could, trying his best to ignore the pain in his sore leg and the tiredness begging him to stop. He leapt up into a tree just as two men ran past looking for him, just as he thought he could sneak away.

"BANG!" one of the branches next to him seem to explode as the circus boss fired at him.

"Holy shit!" Jack screamed but it only came out a panicked howl.

"Either you come as a living exhibit or dead one I don't care which!" the man bellowed Jack panicked and bolted through the trees, the monkey instincts had completely took over Jack.

Get away from loud noises!!

Get away from yelling animals below

Get away from here!!

The monkey part of Jack was howling for its family trying to get help but all it was doing was leading the men to him! Jack found a tree with a small hole in it and he slipped inside, he was cramped, cold and exhausted as he heard the men gather around the tree looking. There was arguing and gun fire as they tried to get Jack to jump out in fear but Jacks hid not because he was knew he should but because he was so tired he couldn't run anymore. The noises subsided and Jack peeked out from the hole to see the men leaving, they would be back soon they had probably gone back to get flash lights.

But by the time they got back Jack was gone…

Jack had found refuge for the night in an old fallen log and when he awoke he found snow gently falling from the sky. He took a mouthful of snow and felt the cool watery slush trickle down his throat; he then got up and began his trek to the temple.

How an innocent little snow fall seems to a human when to an animal it meant possible death, Jack's fur did little to prevent the cold chilling his bone and what little clothing he had had no effect in keeping him warm.

He shivered as a cold breeze ruffled his fur but he carried on, he knew his only salvation was at the temple. The Xiaolin Dragons would help him they would free him from this Shen-gong-wu gone mad.

Wouldn't they?

As he walked he looked up to see a family of monkeys huddling together for warmth but when they looked down at him they bared their teeth and howled, Jack just sighed and carried on walking by but then had to flee when they started to fling poo at him.

"Not even the normal monkeys want me" he muttered.

The innocent snow fall turned into a snow storm and Jack shivered as he slumped in the snow as the icy cold powder pounded against him, curling his tail around his body in a pitiful attempt to keep himself warm. His whole body felt like it would break into a million pieces if he tried to move. The snow and wind blinded him he couldn't see the snout in front of him let alone the trees!!

Maybe I should lie here and go to sleep…I am tired…his eyelids slowly closed and he curled up tighter to keep warm.

Oh god I'm so cold…he thought…but if I just lie here then no one will find me. He slowly got up and forced himself to carry on he took a step forward…

Only to fall flat on his face in a deep cold sleep…


	5. Salvation redone

**Chapter 5: SALVATION!!!**

Jack woke up suddenly as a lump of wet cold sleet smacked him in the face, he leapt up and looked around just in front of him he could see the path from the mountains to the Xiaolin Temple. He wandered onto it and saw the Temple had been no more than a mile away!! He leapt up and laughed.

"YES!" he cried "Hot food, warm bed and pants tonight!" he belted down the path with renewed strength fuelled by hope. He dashed into the temple and ran to the monks.

"Hey guys it's me Jack the monkey staff gone nuts I've been a monkey for ages and I need your help to save me…!" they stopped and turned to look at the strange monkey that was bouncing up and down howling.

"Err…okay?" Raimundo demanded "Anyone know why a monkey is yelling at us?"

"You bloody well know it's me!" Jack screamed "I mean how many monkeys go around with red hair!" they looked at him dumbfounded and he groaned.

"Oh screw this!" he said and ran off into the Shen-gong-wu vault.

"Hey wait!" Omi cried.

Jack ran down and began to ransack the vault ripping draws open and tossing the shen-gong-wu to one side, he tore one open to find the Reversing mirror. He picked it up and held it in front of himself.

"Reversing mirror!" he yelled as it shone on him, he felt his fur shrink back into his skin, his tail shrivelled up as his feet return to normal and his snout shrunk back into a normal face.

Jack fell to his knees and hugged himself in relief, laughing weakly.

"I'm human again…oh thank god I'm human again!" he laughed he looked down to see his clothes were nothing but rags that barely covered his modesty.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled "What are you doing in the vault?" and then covered his eyes "And why are you in rags?"

"Look I was trying to tell you but…"

"He's stealing our wu!" Kimiko said and grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the vault. Jack hit the floor with a thud and he got up and looked at them as they glared at him angrily.

"Just when we thought we're rid of you, you come crawling out of a rock!" Raimundo snarled Jack looked at them shakily and saw the Golden Tiger claws sitting on top of a little bag of wu.

"Look…I…I can explain…" Jack said but saw that they didn't care and didn't want to listen. He sighed and grabbed the Golden tiger Claws out of the bag, he tore open a portal and vanished along with the Reversing Mirror and the bag of wu.

Jack collapsed into the hallway of his house and he got up.

"Mom I'm home!" Jack called "Mom? Dad?" his voice echoed into the empty mansion, he looked around in dismay as one of his Jack-bots came up to him.

"Greetings Master"

"Where's mom and dad?" he asked.

"They left two weeks ago on a holiday tour of Europe" it said, Jack felt a sick lump form in his throat.

"H…How long have I been gone?" he whispered.

"Sir was last seen three weeks, six days and twenty two hours ago" it said.

"And no one came looking for me? No one noticed I was gone?"

"No sir" Jack sat there staring at the floor as tears began to trickle down his grimy face, for the first time since he awoke in the dreadful circus did Jack began to cry. He had taken the physical emotional and mental blows as they came because he hoped that someone had noticed and come looking for him. But no one did, he wasn't really surprised that the monks had treated him like that as they were enemies after all. But his own parents?

He looked up and sighed.

"I guess…I should correct my mistakes then" He whispered as he got up and staggered into his lair.

The Xiaolin Dragons were flying towards Jack's lair ready for another raid.

"Don't you think we should have given Jack a chance to explain himself?" Omi asked "He did sound desperate for our help"

"What makes you think that?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's cos he was covered in cuts and bruises?" Clay cried "He looked like he had a fight with an alligator and lost!"

"Okay then why did he take our wu?"

"Old habits die hard?" Clay suggested with a smile.

"Well we'll have our chance to ask him cos we're here!" Dojo declared.

"Okay Jack Spicer!" Raimundo declared but stopped when he saw Jack was pointing a gun at them.

"S…stay…stay away from me!" he stammered.

"Hey chill partner…don't be doing something you might regret" Clay said slowly and calmly.

"I've already done that!" Jack said "I survived! That's what I regret. God had spent the last month or so trying to tell me that I was better off dead, but did I listen? Noooo!" Jack was getting more and more hysterical as the gun shook in his hand.

"M…Maybe I should have died at the hand of those sadistic circus people…or…or maybe I was suppose to have freeze to death on Mount Hong" he cried "The one thing I had to hold on to, the one thing that got me though all that with my sanity and humanity attached was the delusions that someone actually gave a flying rat arse that I had gone and would come looking for me! I mean I…thought you guys were my friends but…but…"

"So what are going to do? Shoot us?" Kimiko demanded.

"No…no this gun if for correcting the mistakes I made not yours" he said as he held the gun to his head.

"Jack Spicer please don't!" Omi cried.

"I'm sorry" Jack wept "I'm so so sorry"

"Jack NO!" Omi cried as Jack closed his eyes and pulled the trigger…

A loud bang echoed through the mansion, Jack opened his eyes slowly to see Clay was holding his arm up and the gun away from his head, a smouldering hole in the ceiling remained where the bullet was fired.

"Don't you ever do anything that dumb again!" Omi cried out grabbing Jack by the collar "You scared us! You could've killed yourself"

"That was the intention cue ball" Jack whispered.

"Why?" Omi whimpered.

"Because nobody wants me to live…" he began…

"Slap!"

Jack looked shocked as Clay put his hat back after slapping Jack around the head with it.

"No one ever said we wanted ya dead Jack, you might be more of a nuisance than a flea cirus on a shaggy dog but we're the closet things you got to friends" Clay declared.

"It'll be while before you can all of that Monkey Staff mojo out of your system…cough…along with your suicidal thoughts…cough" Raimundo declared while hiding the last bit behind a fit of coughs. "Why don't you come with us for a while?"

"Really?" Jack stuttered as Clay helped him up.

"Ya also look like you could do with a few sqaure meals as well!" he smiled.

"I don't remember us having sqaure food" Omi mumbled, Jack smiled and shook his head as they left the dark room.

Three days later…

Jack walked out the temple and stretched his arms above his head, a good rest, plenty of food and knowing you had decent friends/ enemies got Jack back on track. He still shuddered at the idea of what he Omi wandered behind him holding the Monkey Staff.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Omi asked "Remember last time…"

"Believe me Twinkie 'last time' has been permantly scarred into my head!" Jack exclaimed "No I have to do this" He took out the Golden Tiger Claws and opened up a portal, Omi threw him the Monkey staff and Jack vanished into the portal.

Back at the Circus, the circus leader was annoyed now that his best feature was gone customers had now become a rarity. He had to lay off people and now he was stone broke.

Suddenly he heard a thump and the familiar shrieking, he ran outside armed with his gun, Monkey Boy sat there waving his tail back and forth lazily like a cat.

"There you are you git" he growled pointing his gun up, "Come back for more eh?" Monkey Boy smiled.

"Actually I came back for three things" Jack declared quite clearly "One, my heli-bot, two my tools and three my revenge" he snarled and leapt down.

"Y…you can talk?" the circus man stammered "Monkeys can't talk!"

"I ain't no monkey boy!" Jack grinned "I am Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius…and you're worse nightmare"

A couple of hours later The RSPCA had gotten an annomous tip off to a man who was capturing and torturing animals. When they got there the cirus animals had been given food and water but in a spare cage was a man in nothing but his pants, splattered in poo of all sorts and had a note saying "animal tortuer" stuck above him

"What the?"

"Please I did it! I torture these animals I neglect them! Please put me in prison and put away the key…just don't let the monkey boy get me again!" the cicus man begged and reeled off his confessions. As they dragged him away the circus man looked up…

Jack sat in a tree smiling at him and waved him bye bye.

"There!" he shrieked "There's the evil monkey boy!" he screamed and dived head first into the police car.

"Oh yeah Jack the monkey 1 – evil loser circus 0!" he cackled and got up to leave "Meh it pays to be the good guy some times!"

Author notes:

After seeing how many people thought it was a totally crap ending last time I re did it!


End file.
